In communication systems routing tables are used to direct communication traffic to the correct end system. When a new end system is connected to a communication network, or an existing end system is re-located within the communication network, routing table updates are generated and distributed in order to update system router tables to include the revised routing information for the end system.
Typically, when an update is performed within a remote processing system, the remote processing system is temporarily unable to direct traffic within its associated communication network. As the frequency of router table updates increases, the interruptions in service to the communication network increase.
Overview
In various embodiments, methods and systems are provided for operating a communication system. In an embodiment, a method for operating a communication system is provided. The method includes monitoring traffic within a communication network to determine a traffic volume, and determining a routing table update rate based on the traffic volume. The method also includes receiving a routing table update, and updating a routing table using the routing table update at a time based on the routing table update rate.
In a further embodiment, a communication system is provided. The communication system includes a remote processing system and a remote processing system management system. The remote processing system is coupled to a communication network, and configured to determine a traffic volume within the communication network, determine a routing table update rate based on the traffic volume, receive a routing table update, and translate the routing table update into a routing table. The remote processing system management system is coupled to the remote processing system, and configured to receive the routing table update rate from the remote processing system, receive a routing table update, and transmit the routing table update to the remote processing system at a time based on the routing table update rate.